Primer beso
by Abel Lacie Kiryu
Summary: Porque Astrid no fue el primero beso de Hiccup. Toothcup. Regalo del Intercambio Navideño de Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma.


**Disclaimer: **How to train your dragon no me pertenece, es propiedad intelectual de Cressilda Cowell. La película corrió a cargo de DreamWorks.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna que sea digna de mención.

**Dedicado a:** Guillermo Chav, miembro del distinguido grupo de Facebook "Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma" (y mi padre postizo xD), quien quería lo que fuera, pero con tema romántico.

**Lilith:** ¡Qué onda! Bueno, pues éste es mi regalo y espero que te guste (si no te gusta, te morderé hasta la muerte :B… okay no). Traté de hacerlo romántico, y me salió una rara mezcla de romance/humor xD.

**Disfruta el capítulo.**

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Capítulo Único**

**Primer beso**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

"_¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos los miembros de Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma, dattebayo!_".

—Yo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

A pesar de la creencia popular, Astrid Hofferson no fue el primer beso de Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Muchos creerían que el primer contacto con sus —anteriormente— vírgenes labios había sido con la chiquilla rubia frente a Stoick, Gobber, y bueno, prácticamente toda la Tribu de los Hairy Hooligans.

Esto sería verdad de no ser por la afirmación del principio, pues no fue Astrid quien gozó del privilegio divino de besar a Hiccup primero. De hecho, el beso que le dio no fue ni el segundo, el tercero, ni mucho menos el cuarto (según Snotlout, fue el décimo quinto, pero no se puede confiar en sus fuentes, o quizás sí).

El punto es, volviendo al tema central, que Hiccup no había dado su primer beso a Astrid, aunque tampoco lo había regalado a otra chica u otro chico antes de eso. Es más, ni siquiera fue humano.

Su primer beso fue dado por Toothless, su Furia Nocturna.

Sí, queridos lectores y lectoras, puede sonar imposible, pero incluso la información que da Snotlout puede ser, en ocasiones, verídica (como aquella que decía dónde se ocultaba el porno secreto de Gobber, o las manualidades secretas de Stoick el Vasto —según Snotlout, Stoick hacia unas cestas de mimbre de puta madre).

Entonces, teniendo en cuenta todo esto, podríamos preguntarnos ¿Cómo fue ese beso? ¿Dónde pasó? ¿Por qué no pudimos estar presentes? Lo importante es que conseguí la información del acontecimiento (a cambio de todo mi porno secreto, pero valió la pena), y he aquí la historia completa.

Había sucedido algunos días después de que Hiccup liberara a Toothless, justo cuando ambos se llevaban cordialmente. Ese día, después de terminada su clase en el entrenamiento para matar dragones, Hiccup había asistido a la cala tan puntual como siempre, sorteando a la acosadora de Astrid con maestría y levando una cesta atiborrada de pescados para el siempre hambriento estómago de Toothless.

Llevaba tantos pescados que era un milagro que Hiccup no hubiera quedado más enano. Con un peso así, era obvio que en cualquier momento podía resbalar y dar un golpazo de su vida.

Y así fue.

—¡Hola, Tooth! —saludó Hiccup ni bien llegó a la entrada de la cala, por donde estaban aquellas piedras enormes. Toothless le prestó su inmediata atención al detectar el sabroso olor a pescado—. ¡Hoy probaremos la nue-…!

No vio por donde pisaba y uno de sus pies (recuerden que aquí todavía eran dos) resbaló por la orilla de la roca. Hiccup se precipitó hacia una caída que a alguien con más carne en los huesos no le hubiera afectado tanto, pero a Hiccup lo dejaría medio muerto. Hiccup esperaba sentir la jodida dureza de la tierra en su cuerpo, en vez de eso fue la suavidad de escamas.

Toothless, al ver que su atolondrado jinete iba a caer, saltó para detener la caída, olvidando en el susto la cesta de pescado que cayó por doquier como en invierno cae nieve.

Hiccup en incorporó dándose cuenta de la posición en la que habían terminado. Toothless de espaldas al suelo con él sobre su pecho. Sus rostros frente a frente.

«_¿Estás bien?»_, preguntó Toothless verificando por sí mismo los daños.

No se dio cuenta de que las mejillas de Hiccup habían tomado una tenue tonalidad rojiza cuando su hocico olisqueó aquí y allá en busca de heridas, sin embargo, sí se percató del ligero temblor que recorría el cuerpo menudo de su humano, y enfrentó de nuevo sus miradas.

Nunca antes había visto así al muchacho, con aquella expresión avergonzada (¿de qué tendría que avergonzarse?) y rojiza, pero por alguna razón la encontró adorable, preciada. Toothless usó una de sus patas delanteras para atraer más Hiccup hacia sí y una de sus garras delineó la curva de su mandíbula.

El sonrojo se incrementó, aumentando a su vez la curiosidad de Toothless. Se acercó más, acortando la distancia, percibiendo el aliento cálido de Hiccup y preguntándose qué tan bien sabría el sabor de su boca. Aunque para que preguntarlo solamente cuando podía comprobarlo personalmente.

El contacto inicial fue ligero como el batir de las alas de una mariposa. Hiccup sintió el roce de la boca de Toothless de textura suave y algo húmeda, sin pensarlo siquiera, guiado por mero instinto, pegó más su boca completando el contacto.

Fue algo irreal, sacado de puros cuentos, pero para ellos el tiempo se detuvo. Ahí, en un espacio congelado, aislado de ojos curiosos y lenguas juiciosas, Hiccup había sido besado por Toothless. Fue extraño, nuevo, desesperante y frustrante, pues el mero roce proclamaba por ser profundizado a algo que no tendría explicación lógica alguna.

Hiccup se aventuró más, abriendo sus labios y pasando su diminuta lengua. Toothless cautivado por aquella tierna caricia, devolvió el gesto tratando de ser cuidadoso. El beso tocó linderos antes no cruzados y marcó el inicio de un nuevo camino para ambos.

—T-Toothless —gimió Hiccup en el beso, sosteniéndose de donde podía pues sentía el cuerpo hecho gelatina.

Toothless decidió ayudarlo. Cambió de posición, colocándolo debajo de él, sus patas siendo una prisión temporal para Hiccup. De esta forma, fue más fácil para ambos, mucho más versátil.

Y así fue el primer beso de Hiccup, no como lo hicieron pasar en esa escena (que está más editaba que las fotos en Instagram). No fue Astrid sino Toothless quien lo besó, no fue ella sino Toothless quien lo salvó, no fue ella sino Toothless de quien Hiccup se enamoró.

**Lilith:** ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Merezco tomatazos? (Igual aviéntenlos porque la crisis está dura y los necesito para hacer la cena de Año Nuevo xD).

**Sinceramente, Abel Lacie Kiryû.**


End file.
